RESTLESS
by Sigung-chan
Summary: Terbangun di tengah malam karena ada suara deritan di lantai...
Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, OOC, OC, and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Pemeran utama :

Akashi Seijuurou

Please Enjoy..

 **RESTLESS**

 **SATU**

Udara siang membuatku sedikit berkeringat di bulan Juni ini. Aku harus menyeka keringatku berkali-kali agar bisa kembali konsentrasi pada papan Shogi di depanku. Ini penentuan antara kemenangan dan kekalahan. Aku melirik lawan mainku yang sekaligus merupakan sahabat baikku, Midorima Shintarou, yang tampaknya juga sedang memandang tajam papan Shogi di tengah kami.

Setelah aku yakin bahwa sekali melangkah aku akan menang, aku menggerakkan bidak Shogi dengan penuh percaya diri dan menduduki kotak penting dalam bidak itu yang menandakan bahwa aku sudah mutlak menang.

"Skak mat," kataku. Seketika aku merasakan bahwa aku menang, aku menghempaskan punggungku yang sudah kutegakkan sejak permainan Shogi kami dimulai dan menatap Midorima penuh kemenangan.

Ia memasang ekspresi wajah 'aku tahu kau pasti menang, tapi tetap saja ini menyebalkan', tapi aku tidak peduli pada ekspresi apa yang ia pasang. Ia _tsundere_ dan biasanya ekspresi wajah, kalimat yang diucapkan, semua itu berkebalikan dengan isi hatinya.

"Yeah, sama-sama atas pujiannya," kataku balas memandang wajahnya.

Mendapati aku berkata seperti itu, ia hanya mendengus sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot. "Aku hanya kurang beruntung hari ini, _nanodayo_. Oha Asa mengatakan bahwa seharusnya hari ini aku tidak dekat-dekat dengan Virgo dan si Takao itu lupa membawa _lucky item_ -ku. Jadi ini hanya faktor ketidakberuntungan," elaknya.

Aku mengangguk sok paham meski sebenarnya aku sedikit malas mendengarnya yang terus menyangkal. "Semoga keberuntunganmu membaik. Tapi serius, kurasa tidak ada pengaruhnya bahkan jika kau membawa lucky item-mu itu. Toh, aku akan tetap menang darimu," kataku jujur.

Dahinya berkedut mendengar komentarku. Oke, mungkin kalimat yang terakhir sedikit sadis. "Ya, ya. Akashi Seijuurou pemenang segala. Ha. Ha." Ia mendengus sarkastik.

Aku tidak menanggapi komentar sarkastiknya. Aku lebih tertarik membereskan papan Shogi yang kupinjam dan akan kukembalikan ke ruang Klub Shogi nanti, setelah pulang sekolah. Midorima membantuku memasukkan bidak-bidak ke dalam kotaknya.

"Mau dikembalikan sekarang atau nanti?" tanyanya.

"Nanti saja, pas pulang sekolah. Toh hari ini tidak ada yang akan memakai papan Shogi ini selain kita," kataku. Ia mengangguk.

"Seharusnya kau sejak dulu ikut Klub Shogi sekolah kita. Aku yakin sekali bahwa dengan kemampuanmu itu kau sudah bisa mengalahkan senpai ketua Klub Shogi," komentarnya.

Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum iseng. "Oh? Maksudmu sekarang kau mengakui bahwa aku ini tidak terkalahkan, eh?"

Ia memalingkan wajah sambil mengangkat kacamatanya, tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa ia salah tingkah atau sedang dalam mode _tsundere_ -nya. Salah satu keuntungan mempunyai teman yang sangat _tsundere_ itu; adalah kau bisa mengerjainya sampai puas dengan cara membeberkan kebenaran-kebenaran yang mutlak tapi enggan untuk diakuinya di depan umum. Dan menurutku itu adalah salah satu daya tarik dari Midorima (meski aku lebih sering dibuat jengkel karena terkadang ia terus berusaha menyangkal fakta).

Melihat ekspresi malu-malu-nya yang kaku dan caranya menaikkan alisnya yang kikuk karena ketahuan sedang dalam mode _tsundere_ itu merupakan salah satu kepuasan tersendiri bagiku. Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi aku selalu menyukai sifatnya.

"Oh sudahlah. Kau juga tidak akan mengakui aku ini hebat," kataku sambil meliriknya. Ia mendengus mendengar komentarku yang terkesan sangat sombong, meski kami berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa aku sedang bercanda dan ia tidak benar-benar mendengus. Itu hanya salah satu lelucon diantara kami. "Soalnya kau 'kan _tsundere_ ," lanjutku.

Ia melotot ke arahku dengan ekspresi yang sangat kuharapkan. "Aku tidak _tsundere_ , _nanodayo_!" Yup. Dia akan mengatakan hal tersebut dengan logatnya yang unik meski terkadang aku tidak tahu kenapa ia suka sekali mengucapkannya.

Aku melambaikan tangan. " _Tsundere_ tidak akan mengakui bahwa dirinya seorang _tsundere_. Ini sama seperti kau ketahuan mencuri mangga dan kau bersikeras membela dirimu sendiri bahwa ini mangga milikmu padahal jelas-jelas kau mengambilnya," paparku.

"Maksudmu _tsundere_ itu seperti mencuri mangga?"

Aku menggeleng. "Itu hanya analogi, Midorima. Maksudku adalah, kau tidak akan mengakui bahwa sebenarnya kau itu _tsundere_ sementara semua orang–bahkan orang buta sekalipun tahu kau seorang _tsundere_ akut."

Ia mengernyit. "Aku tidak suka analogimu. Kau melebih-lebihkan fakta," komentarnya.

"Fakta tidak bisa dilebihkan. Hanya opini yang bisa dilebihkan."

"Berarti itu hanya opinimu saja," tandasnya.

Aku mendengus. "Apa aku harus melakukan riset satu sekolah untuk menjadikan opiniku sebagai fakta, Midorima? Aku tidak keberatan melakukan hal itu," kataku sambil tersenyum iseng kembali.

"Sekarang kau yang tampak berlebihan, Akashi," katanya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Oi Akashi," panggil seseorang, menginterupsi percakapanku dengan Midorima. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati salah seorang teman sekelasku yang bernama Aomine Daiki menghampiriku.

"Aomine, ada apa?" tanyaku setelah ia berhenti tepat di depan mejaku. Aomine Daiki adalah teman sekelasku yang kulitnya berwarna coklat tua. Entah gen apa yang dominan di dalam dirinya hingga kulitnya sampai berwarna secoklat itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa hari ini kita akan kerja kelompok di rumahku," katanya. Aku kembali memutar otak sebentar untuk mengingat memori kelompok mana yang aku dipasangkan dengan Aomine.

"Kelompok?" tanyaku. Ternyata kelompok dimana ada aku dan Aomine di dalamnya terlalu banyak hingga aku sedikit lupa.

"Kau tidak lupa 'kan? Kelompok masak Wirausaha," katanya mengingatkanku. Aku menjadi ingat kembali. "Besok giliran kelompok kita yang tampil presentasi," lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk paham, tapi sejurus kemudian aku teringat sesuatu yang penting.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa sampai malam," kataku. Ia memandangku bingung.

"Oi, kau akan datang 'kan? Ini untuk penilaian tugas semester ini," katanya memperingatkanku. Aku mengangguk paham.

"Aku akan datang, tapi tidak akan bisa lama-lama," kataku lagi. Ia menatapku bingung.

"Kenapa?"

Aku menghela napas. "Hari ini ayah dan ibuku pulang larut, jadi aku harus menjemput adikku yang masih kelas dua sekolah dasar dan membuat makan malam untuk kami," jawabku. Ia mengangguk paham.

"Tidak akan lama juga kok kerja kelompok. Aku yakin bahwa sebelum kau menjemput adikmu, tugas kita sudah selesai."

.

.

.

Dan yang dikatakan Aomine itu benar. Aku dan dia selesai mengerjakan tugas kelompok kami di saat hari belum terlalu sore. Aku segera pamit dari kediaman Aomine sesaat setelah tugas selesai dan langsung bergegas ke SD Seirin untuk menjemput adikku.

Jarak antara kediaman Aomine dan SD Seirin tidak terlalu jauh ternyata, jadi dengan berlari aku bisa mencapai gerbang SD dalam waktu lima belas menit. SD sudah sepi ketika aku sampai. Aku mengatur napasku sejenak sebelum aku mencari sosok adikku yang masih menungguku. Dan aku menemukannya sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang di dekat gedung utama sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kaki.

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju adikku yang sedang duduk. "Tetsuya!" seruku sambil melambai ke arahnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang tertutup surai biru dan seketika tersenyum melihatku.

" _Onii-chan_!"

Ia bangkit dan segera berlari menerjangku dan memelukku erat. Aku balas memeluknya dan mengacak surai biru lembutnya. "Kenapa lama sekali?" protesnya.

Aku meringis bersalah. " _Gomenasai_. Tadi _Onii-chan_ mengerjakan tugas dulu, jadi lama. Apa Tetsuya sudah lama menunggu?" tanyaku. Aku menggandeng tangan mungilnya dan berjalan menjauh dari sekolahnya.

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Tadi Tetsu bermain bersama Ayaka- _sensei_. Kami bermain tebak kata dan bermain ular tangga," ceritanya. Aku mendengarkan dengan saksama.

"Lalu? Tetsuya bisa bermain tebak kata?" tanyaku.

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Tetsu pikir akan susah, tapi ternyata Ayaka- _sensei_ memberi soal mudah," katanya. Aku kembali mengangguk.

" _Nee_ , Tetsuya," panggilku. Adikku menengok. "Hari ini mau makan malam apa?" tanyaku.

Ia terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menyahut. "Kari! Tetsu mau kari! Tapi Tetsu mau kari manis," katanya.

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Oke. Kalau begitu kita beli bahan untuk kari dulu."

Sebelum kami pulang ke rumah, kami mampir di sebuah market untuk membeli bahan-bahan kari. Daging sapi, bumbu, lalu sayur hijau, dan seledri. Tetsuya mengambil beberapa snack yang rasanya manis sekali (aku pernah mencobanya sekali dan langsung muntah karena terlalu manis). Setelahnya kami pergi ke kasir.

" _Are_? Hari ini yang menjaga toko bukan Aida _-san_?" tanyaku ketika sampai di kasir. Biasanya yang menyambutku di toko langgananku ini adalah seorang perempuan pendek berambut coklat pendek. Tapi hari ini yang menyambutku adalah seorang lelaki tinggi besar dan senyum teduh di wajahnya.

"Aku karyawan baru disini. Hanya _part time_ , untuk mengisi waktu luang dan mencari penghasilan tambahan. Lagipula Aida _-san_ sedang mengantar ayahnya berobat hari ini, jadi aku yang menjaga toko," jelasnya.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Ia menghitung semua belanjaanku. "Semuanya 500 yen," katanya. Aku mengambil beberapa lembar uang pas dan kuserahkan padanya.

Pegawai baru itu mengambil uang yang kuserahkan dan menghitungnya kembali, takut-takut ada lembaran yang kelebihan atau uangnya kurang. Namun, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Uangnya pas. Silahkan belanjaannya," katanya.

Aku mengambil kantong plastik yang berisi bahan makanan. "Terima kasih… Kiyoshi _-san_."

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku segera melepaskan sepatu dan menuju dapur untuk meletakkan belanjaanku. Tetsuya menyusulku ke dapur dan duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana jika kau mengganti bajumu, mencuci tangan, dan kumur-kumur dulu? Biar _Onii-chan_ memasak makan malam kita," kataku pada Tetsuya.

Ia mengangguk dan lompat turun dari kursi. Lalu ia segera setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mungkin sedang kumur-kumur dan cuci muka karena aku mendengar suara kran air diputar dan aliran air.

Aku segera memasak kari untuk makan malam kita berdua. Ketika di perjalanan, aku kembali mendapat pesan dari ayah bahwa ayah dan ibu tidak akan pulang malam ini karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan Tetsuya ketika malam tiba.

Hampir setengah jam aku berkutat di dapur, akhirnya kari manis kesukaan Tetsuya selesai kumasak. Aku mengambil dua piring dan menyendok nasi untuk kami berdua serta kari yang dituang di pinggir-pinggir nasi.

"Tetsuya, ayo turun makan malam," seruku dari depan dapur yang langsung mengarah ke lantai dua tempat kamar Tetsuya dan aku berada.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan, memunculkan sosok Tetsuya yang berjalan turun ke bawah. Aku tersenyum. "Ayo, kari manismu sudah jadi."

Kami berdua menempati kursi masing-masing dan mengambil sendok. " _Ittadakimasu_ ," ucap kami bersamaan.

Aku melahap makan malamku dengan pelan karena masih panas, entah itu nasi atau karinya. Tetsuya juga memakan dalam diam, hingga aku membuka keheningan di antara kami. "Bagaimana harimu?"

Tetsuya menatapku. "Menurutku seru. Ayaka- _sensei_ mengajak kami pergi ke taman sekolah untuk mengamati ekosistem. Lalu setelahnya kami di ruang musik dan belajar meniup pianika," ceritanya.

"Lalu kau sudah bisa bermain pianika sekarang?" tanyaku.

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Meniup pianika sulit sekali. Dan lagi nadanya terasa sangat sumbang di telinga," keluhnya. Aku terkekeh mendengar ceritanya. Tetsuya memang sejak dulu tidak tertarik dengan dunia musik dan memang tidak ada di keluarga kami yang mempunyai bakat di bidang musik.

"Selain itu?"

"Kami menggambar cita-cita masa depan dan ditempel di belakang kelas," katanya.

"Apa yang kau gambar?" tanyaku.

Ia tersenyum dengan lebar. "Menggambar _Onii-chan_!" serunya. Aku mengerjap. Aku?

"Kenapa Tetsuya menggambar _Onii-chan_?" tanyaku.

"Soalnya _Onii-chan_ keren dan Tetsu mau jadi seperti _Onii-chan_ ," akunya polos. Ah, aku jadi semakin sayang pada adik kecilku ini. Aku tertawa mendengar penjelasannya. Kugunakan tanganku yang tidak memegang sendok untuk mengacak-acak surai birunya yang lembut. Ia tidak menolak dan hanya tersenyum mendapati perlakuanku padanya.

Selanjutnya kami menghabiskan makan malam kami dengan obrolan ringan. Atau lebih tepatnya Tetsuya bercerita panjang lebar tentang kesehariannya di sekolah, seperti menu makan siang di kelasnya, atau aktivitas-aktivitas kecil yang dilakukannya selama jam kosong atau pergantian pelajaran, bahkan sampai kejadian aneh yang dialami oleh temannya.

Kami selesai makan malam dan melanjutkan obrolan kami di kamar Tetsuya. Ia terus bercerita hingga akhirnya ia menguap. Akhirnya aku menyuruhnya naik ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

" _Oyasumi_ Tetsuya," bisikku sambil mengecup dahinya.

" _Oyasumi_ _Onii-chan_."

Aku keluar dari kamarnya setelah Tetsuya memejamkan mata. Kumatikan lampu kamarnya dan kututup pelan pintu kamarnya. Aku lalu bergegas menuju kamarku sendiri untuk beristirahat dan tidur.

.

.

.

Yang membuatku terbangun di tengah malam adalah sebuah deritan di lantai kayu. Mataku masih terasa berat karena dipaksa bangun, tapi aku sudah sepenuhnya terjaga. Deritan itu berbunyi seperti suara orang yang sedang melangkah. Kupikir awalnya itu mungkin hanyalah suara dari mimpiku karena aku tidak bisa membedakan antara mimpi dan dunia nyata ketika masih dalam keadaan setengah tidur. Namun, karena suara deritan itu berbunyi lagi, aku jadi yakin bahwa itu nyata.

Aku tidak langsung bereaksi. Aku hanya duduk kaku di kasurku sambil mendengarkan deritan itu yang terus berbunyi sementara jantungku berpacu cepat. Pikiranku sibuk menerawang. Siapa di tengah malam seperti ini yang berjalan di koridor rumah? Aku langsung terpikir Tetsuya. Mungkin saja ia ingin pergi ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil, tapi itu sepertinya tidak mungkin karena meski Tetsuya pergi ke kamar mandi sekalipun, suara langkah kakinya tidak akan seberat itu.

Akhirnya karena penasaran, aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu. Kubuka perlahan pintu kamarku dan menyaksikan bahwa koridor lantai dua sepi. Aku melangkah pelan menuju kamar Tetsuya dan membukanya perlahan.

Ternyata Tetsuya ada di dalam kamarnya dan sedang tertidur lelap. Berarti yang melangkah di koridor tadi bukanlah Tetsuya. Lalu siapa?

Perasaan asing menjalar di tulang punggungku dan membuat perutku sedikit melilit. Aku meneguk ludah dan kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor hingga aku turun ke lantai satu. Di lantai satu aku kembali mendengar sebuah suara. Namun, ini bukanlah suara deritan yang tadi.

Aku mendengar suara air yang sedang menetes. Dengan pelan aku menuju dapur untuk memastikan bahwa… dapur kosong.

Ternyata air itu berasal dari kran air di _kitchen set_ yang tidak tertutup secara rapat. Mungkin karena aku mencuci piring terburu-buru jadi tidak sempat menutup kran air dengan sempurna. Aku berjalan untuk menutup kran air dengan sempurna hingga tidak ada lagi bunyi air.

Aku menghembuskan napas dan berbalik–

" _Onii-chan_."

Suara itu membuatku lompat di tempat. Tetsuya sedang berdiri di belakangku dengan pandangan ngantuknya dan masih memegang selimutnya. Aku masih merasa jantungku yang terasa dikejutkan dengan alat kejut jantung berkali-kali hingga rasanya sangat kebas. Seluruh suhu tubuhku rasanya mendadak mendingin dan adrenalinku terpacu.

"Tetsuya," panggilku, setelah menetralisir detak jantungku. Aku berjongkok hingga setingginya. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku lembut sambil membenarkan rambutnya yang acak-acakan karena tidur.

Ia mengusap matanya. "Tetsu bangun karena mendengar suara pintu kamar dibuka dan melihat _Onii-chan_ sedang berjalan di koridor," jelasnya menahan kuapan.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Kuusap lembut rambut birunya. " _Gomenasai_ , membuatmu bangun. Tetsuya tidur lagi ya?" ajakku sambil menggandeng adikku. Ia mengangguk dan kami berdua kembali menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamar Tetsuya. Ia sudah merangkak menaiki tempat tidur dan aku kembali menyelimutinya.

"Tidurlah lagi. Besok pagi _Onii-chan_ akan membangunkanmu," kataku lembut.

Tetsuya mengangguk. " _Onii-chan_ tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan?" tanyanya.

Aku tertegun mendengar pertanyaannya. Namun, aku menggeleng. "Tidak akan."

.

.

.

"Jadi, menurutmu, rumahmu berhantu? Begitu?" ulang Midorima. Aku mengangguk.

Kami sedang menikmati makan siang di balkon sekolah, tempat kami biasa menghabiskan waktu berdua jika tidak sedang bermain Shogi.

"Tidakkah menurutmu itu berlebihan? Kau tidak pernah mempercayai hal gaib bukan?" ia bertanya lagi.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku juga tidak mengerti. Menurutmu apa itu suara dari mimpimu jika kau mendengarnya dengan jelas ketika terjaga tengah malam?"

Ia memakan bento-nya. "Menurutmu itu bukan derit kakimu sendiri?"

Aku menatapnya. "Menurutmu aku mengigau?"

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Bagaimana jika itu orangtuamu? Katamu kemarin malam mereka akan pulang larut."

Aku menggeleng. "Sesaat setelah aku pergi belanja, aku mendapat pesan bahwa mereka tidak akan pulang malam itu. Jadi itu tidak mungkin orangtuaku," jelasku. "Awalnya kupikir itu Tetsuya yang sedang berjalan ke kamar mandi," lanjutku.

Entah kenapa, Midorima tersedak air putih yang sedang diteguknya. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan aku membantu menepuk punggungnya. Setelah agak baikan, ia menatapku. "Tetsuya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya. Tapi ketika aku mengecek kamarnya ternyata Tetsuya sedang tertidur. Lagipula jika itu Tetsuya, tidak mungkin anak kecil bisa membuat langkah berat seperti itu," paparku.

Midorima memandangku bingung. "Lalu… siapa?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja. Aku sampai membuat Tetsuya terbangun karena kecurigaanku. Ia jadi telat masuk sekolah tadi," kataku lagi.

"Kau telat masuk sekolah," katanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku tahu. Aku harus mengantar Tetsuya dulu. Pagi tadi ia susah dibangunkan," jelasku sambil mengingat kejadian tadi pagi dimana aku harus membujuknya dengan segelas Vanilla Milkshake agar Tetsuya mau bangun dan berangkat ke sekolah.

Midorima tidak berkata lebih lanjut dan memilih meneruskan makan siangnya. Aku juga, karena sudah tidak ada topik lain yang dibicarakan, memakan bento yang kubeli di kantin sampai habis.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, sesuai dengan janjiku, aku dan Tetsuya pergi ke restoran cepat saji untuk membelikan Tetsuya Vanilla Milkshake yang kujanjikan. Ketika aku memberinya minuman manis itu, ia langsung meneguknya sampai setengah gelas habis. Sementara aku hanya membeli kentang goreng dan menonton Tetsuya menelan cairan yang penuh dengan gugus monosakarida itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu tahan dengan minuman manis?" tanyaku padanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku.

"Enak," jawabnya singkat. Aku hanya berusaha mengangguk karena tidak begitu mengerti selera Tetsuya yang terkadang menurutku sangat aneh.

"Hari ini _Onii-chan_ akan memasak apa lagi?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Hari ini _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ akan mengajak kita makan di luar, jadi _Onii-chan_ tidak akan memasak," jelasku.

Tetsuya menatapku berbinar. Agenda makan di luar menjadi salah satu favoritnya. "Di mana?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, _Onii-chan_ juga tidak tahu." Aku menatapnya. "Kalau kau sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang," ajakku.

Tetsuya menyedot lagi cairan manis itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kami keluar dari restoran tersebut. Adikku menyambut uluran tanganku dan menggenggamnya sepanjang perjalanan kami pulang ke rumah.

"Ah! Kau pelanggan yang kemarin," seru sebuah suara. Aku berhenti berjalan dan menatap sumber suara yng ternyata adalah pegawai part time di toko langgananku jika aku ingin membeli bahan makanan.

"Selamat siang Kiyoshi _-san_ ," kataku sopan sambil membungkuk. Aku melirik Tetsuya dan memberinya kode untuk membungkuk juga. Ia ikut membungkuk.

"Baru pulang sekolah?" tanyanya basa-basi.

Aku mengangguk. "Begitulah. Tadi juga sempat mampir ke restoran cepat saji untuk makan siang," jelasku.

Ia mengangguk mengerti. Ia menatap Tetsuya. "Pasti senang ya, makan siang bersama kakak?" tanyanya lembut pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis dan bersembunyi di belakangku.

"Maaf, dia sedikit pemalu," kataku.

Kiyoshi _-san_ tertawa singkat. "Biasalah, namanya juga anak-anak. Kemarin juga menemani kakak belanja ya?" Ia masih berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Tetsuya yang hanya mengintip malu-malu dari balik punggungku.

"Tetsuya, ayo jawab," kataku.

Ia menatapku lalu berpaling menatap Kiyoshi _-san_. Lalu dengan pelan Tetsuya mengangguk. "Ya ampun, kau pemalu sekali," komentar Kiyoshi _-san_.

Aku mengangguk. "Begitulah. Ia memang jarang berkomunikasi dengan orang asing," kataku sambil mengacak surai biru Tetsuya. Ia semakin menyembunyikan dirinya seperti anak kucing di punggungku.

"Kiyoshi _-san_ , aku duluan," pamitku sebelum melangkah kembali dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

.

Ternyata _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ mengajak kami makan malam di sebuah restoran perancis di sebuah hotel bintang lima. _Otou-san_ mengatakan bahwa makan malam ini dalam rangka merayakan promosi jabatan yang baru saja diterima oleh _Otou-san_.

"Bagaimana harimu, Seijuurou?" tanya _Okaa-san_ sambil memotong hati angsa yang menjadi menu utamanya.

"Berjalan lancar. Tadi siang _sensei_ memberikan kuis mendadak mengenai mutasi dan imunitas. Lalu setelahnya dibuat kelompok untuk percobaan bioteknologi," ceritaku.

"Kau sekelompok dengan siapa saja?" tanya _Okaa-san_.

"Midorima dan beberapa teman sekelasku."

"Midorima Shintarou? Wah, sudah lama sekali dia tidak berkunjung ke rumah," timpal _Otou-san_.

Aku mengangguk. "Kami sedang dalam masa pra-Ujian Sekolah, jadi kurasa bukan waktu yang tepat baginya untuk datang bermain," jelasku. Dan lagi Midorima bukanlah orang yang akan membuang waktu untuk hal yang sia-sia. Aku juga bukan.

"Kalian bisa belajar bersama 'kan?" usul _Okaa-san_.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Sarannya bisa kugunakan untuk mengundang Midorima nanti.

Selanjutnya Tetsuya bercerita tentang kehidupan sekolahnya. Di kelasnya sedang membuat origami burung dan melakukan survey lapangan untuk berbagai jenis bunga dan manfaatnya. Lalu ia juga bercerita tentang kami yang makan siang di restoran cepat saji dan tentang aku yang membelikannya Vanilla Milkshake.

 _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik selama Tetsuya bercerita karena Tetsuya bukanlah orang yang suka diganggu ketika sedang berbicara. Ia bisa marah seharian jika ceritanya di potong. Setelah itu kami memakan kembali makanan kami.

Kami pulang ke rumah ketika malam sudah agak larut, pukul setengah sebelas malam. Tetsuya sudah menguap beberapa kali di dalam mobil sementara keadaan mobil hening. Sempat beberapa kali Tetsuya tertidur di sampingku sebelum ia kembali terjaga.

" _Oyasuminasai, Okaa-chan, Otou-chan_ ," kata Tetsuya sambil naik ke lantai atas sementara aku berjalan di belakangnya.

" _Oyasuminasai_ ," balas mereka sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam kamar.

Aku mengantar Tetsuya sampai ia sudah meringkuk di dalam selimutnya baru aku pergi ke dalam kamarku sendiri.

Begitu punggungku menyentuh kasur, aku langsung terlelap.

.

.

Aku memimpikan salah satu kenangan kami ketika aku dan Tetsuya berlibur ke desa. Kami menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan bermain, berenang di sungai, dan menangkap kunang-kunang. Kadang, jika langit malam sedang cerah, aku dan Tesuya senang duduk di _river bank_ untuk melihat kumpulan rasi bintang (meski aku tidak tahu apa saja nama rasi bintang karena aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan dunia astronomi). Yang jelas, aku dan Tetsuya selalu senang melihat cahaya bintang yang hilang timbul di langit malam menemani bulan.

Tapi mimpiku itu terputus karena lagi-lagi aku terbangun di tengah malam. Lagi, suara deritan di lantai kayu lah yang membuatku terjaga. Aku sudah tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa itu adalah suara dari mimpiku karena ini sudah terjadi kembali.

Aku duduk tegak di kasurku sambil berkonsentrasi mendengar bunyi selanjutnya. Aku menatap celah di bawah pintu kamarku yang langsung ke arah koridor untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedang berjalan.

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian sekelebat bayangan kaki melangkah melewati pintu kamarku. Ototku menegang sempurna. Jantungku terasa hampir copot dan sensasi dingin yang menusuk kembali menjalari punggungku. Selimut kugenggam erat dan aku masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari celah pintu tersebut.

Aku merasa kesadaranku untuk sesaat diambil keluar secara paksa dan membiarkanku sendiri dengan raga kosong. Namun, itu tak berselang lama sebelum aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku.

Dengan pelan, kubuka pintu kamarku dan melihat seluruh koridor yang tidak ada apa-apa. Cahaya remang-remang di koridor berkedip sekali, mungkin karena arus listrik yang rendah. Pertama kali yang terlintas di benakku adalah Tetsuya. Mungkin saja ia yang berjalan sepanjang koridor untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Aku melangkah menuju kamar Tetsuya dan membukanya perlahan. Kulihat bahwa adik kecilku itu masih nyaman tidur di kasurnya. Seketika aku menegang.

Kalau bukan Tetsuya, siapa?

Aku kembali menutup pintu kamar Tetsuya dengan pelan agar ia tidak terbangun.

Di sini, aku merasa bimbang. Aku takut tapi juga penasaran. Bunyi itu menggangguku beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Entah hanya aku yang merasakannya atau tidak tapi yang jelas aku muak terbangun tengah malam hanya untuk sibuk berspekulasi.

Akhirnya, dengan langkah yang sangat pelan, aku turun ke lantai bawah dengan tubuhku merapat ke dinding.

Keadaan rumah sudah sangat sepi. Lampu-lampu utama dimatikan dan digantikan dengan lampu berkapasitas lima watt yang memiliki cahaya redup lembut. Tapi ternyata lampu dapur menyala dengan terang.

Jantungku kembali berpacu cepat dan langkahku semakin terasa berat. Namun, aku memaksakan diri untuk terus menuju dapur dan–

PRANG

Suara beling pecah itu membuatku benar-benar jantungan. Dengan takut tapi penasaran, aku menuju dapur untuk melihat… dapur ternyata kosong.

Aku mencelos di pintu dapur.

Di tengah-tengah lantai dapur, berserakan pecahan gelas yang tampaknya tadi jatuh. Aku menatap sekeliling tapi tidak menemukan siapapun. Akhirnya, dengan pelan, aku berjalan masuk dan memunguti pecahan gelas tersebut.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa gelas yang pecah ini milik Tetsuya. Adikku pasti akan sangat sedih jika tahu gelasnya baru saja pecah tanpa sebab.

Tak berselang lama, aku mendengar suara derap langkah menuju dapur.

"Seijuurou," panggil _Okaa-san_. Nadanya ngantuk tapi juga waspada. "Apa yang terjadi? Aku mendengar suara pecahan kaca," katanya sambil menghampiriku.

Aku menatapnya. Rambut _Okaa-san_ kusut karena ia baru bangun tidur, di belakangnya ada _Otou-san_ yang sama bingungnya dengan _Okaa-san_. "Sei? Sedang apa kau di dapur tengah malam?" tanyanya bingung. Peliatannya dialihkan ke arah pecahan beling yang kupegang. "Apa itu gelas pecah?" ia bertanya lagi.

 _Okaa-san_ menyipitkan pandangannya. "Itu… milik Tetsuya?" ia bertanya lirih.

 _Otou-san_ segera merangkul _Okaa-san_. Aku merasa harus berbicara disini. "Aku… mendengar suara… dan ketika aku turun… gelas Tetsuya pecah," aku berkata lirih dan mencoba menjadi rasional.

 _Okaa-san_ menghembuskan napasnya lelah. "Seijuurou, kembalilah ke kamarmu dan cobalah untuk tidur. Kau bisa membereskan gelas Tetsuya besok," katanya.

Setelahnya _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ kembali memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pelan pintu kamar mereka, menyisakan aku sendiri dengan pecahan gelas Tetsuya di tangan.

Tetsuya pasti marah sekali padaku besok.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya aku belum memberitahu Tetsuya soal gelasnya yang pecah dan tampaknya _Otou-san_ serta _Okaa-san_ juga tidak berminat. Kami memakan sarapan kami dengan tenang dan ditimpali dengan percakapan-percakapan ringan yang global.

Tetsuya sempat bertanya padaku mana gelasnya, tapi aku hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Lagipula bukan waktu yang tepat memberitahu Tetsuya tentang gelasnya yang pecah di pagi hari. Bisa-bisa ia ngambek satu hari dan tidak mau kemana-mana bahkan berangkat ke sekolah sekalipun.

Setelah kami sarapan, aku dan Tetsuya pamit berangkat terlebih dulu karena aku harus mengantar Tetsuya ke sekolahnya dulu (rute perjalanan kantor _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ berbeda dengan rute sekolah kami). Setelahnya baru aku berangkat ke sekolah.

Siangnya, Midorima mengajakku (menantangku) bermain Shogi lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Dasar masokis dan _tsundere_. Tapi aku mengiyakan ajakannya. Akhirnya, setelah meminjam papan Shogi dari Klub Shogi, kami pergi ke balkon untuk bermain Shogi dan menghabiskan jam istirahat kami.

Tapi tampaknya pikiranku sedang tidak fokus.

"Kau sedang tidak fokus, Akashi," Midorima menyuarakan komentarnya. Aku menatapnya. Mungkin memang aku sedang tidak fokus. Banyak kejadian aneh di rumah yang mmebuatku parno setiap waktu.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin."

Ia menaikkan kacamatanya. "Ada apa? Kau sedang bermasalah dengan orangtuamu?" tebaknya. Aku menggeleng. Aku bukan tipe anak pembangkang yang hobi berselisih dengan orangtua. "Lalu apa?"

Aku menimbang untuk menceritakan pada Midorima atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menceritakannya. Dari awal aku mendengar suara deritan kayu, bayangan yang lewat di depan kamarku hingga gelas yang pecah.

Ia tidak langsung berkomentar setelah aku menceritakannya. Shogi di hadapan kami sepenuhnya terabaikan. "Apa kau tetap berkesimpulan itu hantu?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingin percaya tapi kejadian itu terjadi di depan mataku," jelasku.

"Kesimpulan logismu saat ini?"

"Mungkin tikus," jawabku. "Ya. Cuma itu yang bisa menjelaskan semua kejadian aneh. Tikus yang masuk ke dalam rumah dan memecahkan gelas Tetsuya," jelasku.

Midorima terdiam. "Tapi aku juga belum mengatakan perihal gelas pecah itu pada Tetsuya. Aku takut hari ini ia tidak mau masuk sekolah karena ngambek," curhatku.

Aku hanya tidak begitu mempedulikan Midorima yang mendadak mendengus muak. "Memangnya apa yang akan adikmu lakukan jika gelasnya pecah?" ia bertanya dan aku menyadari nada yang digunakannya sangat sinis.

"Dia akan marah seharian dan meminta gelas baru yang sama persis. Menurutmu apa aku harus membelikannya gelas baru sepulang sekolah nanti?" aku bertanya, tapi Midorima hanya terus memandangku muak. Ada apa dengannya?

"Menurutku Tetsuya tidak akan berpengaruh sekalipun gelasnya hilang dan terbakar," katanya sinis.

Aku merasa marah. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku hanya bertanya baik-baik. Tidak usah menyindirku seperti itu," protesku.

Ia mendadak menudingku. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat muak hingga aku merasa sakit hati menatapnya. "Aku yang seharusnya menanyakan hal itu padamu, Akashi. Kenapa kau selalu membicarakan Tetsuya?"

Aku kebingungan. "Tetsuya itu adikku dan aku senang membicarakannya. Kenapa kau marah ketika aku membicarakan adikku? Bukankah kau juga punya adik?" tanyaku.

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan retorikku, tapi malah memandangku marah. "Berhentilah membicarakan Tetsuya," katanya.

Apa ia cemburu pada Tetsuya? Apa ia cemburu karena aku lebih mementingkan adikku dibandingkannya?

"Aku tidak mengerti," kataku jujur.

Ia terlihat seperti ingin menamparku. "Demi Tuhan, Akashi Seijuurou! Berhentilah membicarakan Tetsuya seolah ia masih hidup!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RESTLESS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

A/N: Yup. UNBK sudah berakhir. Ini benar-benar UN terlama di sepanjang sejarah UN (lebay). Okelah, UN sudah berakhir, tapi bukan berarti penderitaan anak kelas XII berakhir juga. Masih ada Ujian Masuk PTN, tes Mandiri dan serangkaian tes lainnya untuk Perguruan Tinggi. Yah... Masih banyak yang harus diperjuangkan berarti *menghela napas lelah.

Oke, abaikan paragraf di atas. Itu hanya curahan hati seorang anak sekolahan tanggung yang bentar lagi bakalan menghadapi UM-PTN.

Saya mencoba membuat cerita dengan genre Mystery dan saya masih seorang newbie jika membuat genre Mystery. Jadi mohon maaf jika misteri-nya disini kurang berkenan dan gak 'kena' feel-nya.

Kritik, saran, dan komentar selalu diterima.


End file.
